strawberry_shorcake_berry_bitty_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Dark Strawberry
Dr. Dark Strawberry (ダークストロベリー博士, Dākusutoroberī hakase in Japanese) is the now deceased main antagonist who always had an evil trait. He is determined to get a Dark Strawberry to gain his power from Normal to Lord Dark Strawberry. He wear a black suit similar as a Vampire suit and a Violet wrap. He's gray-haired and has red eyes and despite being fair skinned, he is ugly and horrible and despised by everyone, even Doom. Appearances Season 6 *Dr. Dark Strawberry appeared out of nowhere, just after running away from Berryville (ベリービル, Berībiru in Japanese), his hometown, in Partners In Crime (犯罪のパートナー, Hanzai no pātonā) with his Airship, DS-3310 Dark Viking (DS-3310ダークバイキング, DS - 3310 dākubaikingu in Japanese) designed by a German WW1 Bi-Plane. *Dr. Dark Strawberry created Sid Harley-8-Bit (Sid Harley-8-Bit, Sid hārē - 8 - Bit in Japanese), and became one of his henchmen. *Blueberry Muffin fights Dr. Dark Strawberry for the first time. *Dr. Dark Strawberry transforms to Lord Dark Strawberry in the last episode of the season. Season 7 *Dr. Dark Strawberry had an error to solve for his virus 101. *Dr. Dark Strawberry dies for good and forever in the last episode of Season 6, via Strawberry Shortcake using her finisher "Strawberry Blast" from her sword. Relationships #Strawberry Shortcake : His Ex-Girlfriend in season 3 and She can't believe him When he was lied her. He had to took challenge with her. #Blueberry Muffin : He has favorite of his want to kidnap her or capture her. He said that of truth from what he want. #Orange Blossom : His enemy of the all season. He wouldn't to talk with her. Cause of she brave and daredevil. #Lemon Meringue : His puppet on season 4 But not the last. He doesn't care her, When she crying. #Plum Pudding : He always kidnap her in all time , His close enemy and worse nemesis. When she crying, He raise that axe or sword and point that her neck. #Cherry Jam : He doesn't like to hear any song from What he was heard everything. He create Melody Monster to destroy them. #Raspberry Torte : He thinks that she is sister of him. Not usually, He was said at her for last battle " Why? , Raspberry! I'm your BROTHER!!! ". His Personality Dr. Dark Strawberry is the gray-haired man. But he is a middle-aged man, not young with girls. He hates everyone in Berry Land or Berry Bitty, His favorite food is curries and crisps. He has red-eyed man. He can learn for how to do a poison fruits to sell it. His girlfriend is haven't now, He create monsters are 1,000 monsters over for Metals, Woods, Diamonds and others. He always be enraged to everything anytime or hot-headed. Quotes Partners In Crime [http://strawberryshortcakeberrybitty.wikia.com/wiki/Strawberry_Shortcake *Calls out to Strawberry Shortcake* "Hey you!"] [http://strawberryshortcakeberrybitty.wikia.com/wiki/Strawberry_Shortcake (To Strawberry Shortcake) "Yeah. Where can I crash for the night? I need a room to sleep, and make it comfortable."] "Listen to me red-head. When I say I want a room, I get a room. Understand?" "This is my room! Now beat it!" "Hahaha! Your room? I think you mean, MY, room now." "Ha! Forget it, red-head! This is, MY, room now! And I want breakfast in bed tomorrow, or else you’re in trouble!" [http://strawberryshortcakeberrybitty.wikia.com/wiki/Plum_Pudding (To Plum Pudding) "First off, I have a name, big-mouth!"] "My name is Dr. Dark Strawberry, and I believe I ordered breakfast in bed." (To Strawberry Shortcake) "Isn’t that right, red-head?" [http://strawberryshortcakeberrybitty.wikia.com/wiki/Cherry_Jam (To Cherry Jam) "Quiet squirt!]'' Now listen up, closely! I’m in charge of, ALL OF YOU LITTLE RUNTS! You do what I say when I say! Anyone tries to fight me and things will be bad."'' Defeeted [http://strawberryshortcakeberrybitty.wikia.com/wiki/Lemon_Meringue (To Lemon Meringue) "You! Scaredy-pants! I want you create]'' Sid Harley-8-Bit!"'' [http://strawberryshortcakeberrybitty.wikia.com/wiki/Lemon_Meringue (To Lemon Meringue) "Hmm. Not bad,]'' (To Sid Harley-8-Bit) "but I’m happy to see you, Sid Harley-8-Bit." (Back to Lemon Meringue) "Later, scaredy-pants."'' [http://strawberryshortcakeberrybitty.wikia.com/wiki/Raspberry_Torte *To Raspberry Torte* "Well sew faster. I thought you were a fashion designer. You should’ve made me both like, FIVE, new henchmen and five outfits by now.] *To Raspberry Torte* "A few hours! Don’t tell me it takes you a few hours!" *To Raspberry Torte* "I’d better see five new henchmen and five cool outfits by the time I come back here tomorrow. And no exceptions!"http://strawberryshortcakeberrybitty.wikia.com/wiki/Raspberry_Torte Welcome Back, Noonbory And The Super Seven "Why!? That's no sense." '' [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Noonbory_and_the_Super_Seven#Characters *To Noonbory And The Super Seven* ''"Hey! What're your names? I never saw any of you, before, though."] *To D.O.O.M." "Well, guys, I’m sorry to say that we just lost again and this time it was Noonbory And The Super Seven who defeated us the whole time, but don't give up. Once we've helped D.O.O.M. destroy the whole Cowardelta Cowardynamos for good again, we'll be able dominate the whole mutlidimension, starting another day, another time, when we rise. Crystal Caper *To a crying and shocked Fluffy McTuffy, in her face, while glaring at her with his Dark Rapier* "You don't cry, Fluffy. You're grounded for both destroying D.O.O.M. and killing Unikitty, Flowey and Shiterra with the Banzai Bubble Kid Crusher, die." *Falls into the magma in the Grumbling Volcano, before destroying it for good.* "FAREWELL!!! SEE ME???!!" '' ''"What I mean?, Strawberry. " - Dr. said at her , When she before battle at hotel. " I'll show you at Are you strong? Strawberry? " - Dr. said before the last fight at his battle stage. (smiles)" Can I join yours? " - Dr. said with Strawberry when he feels cold. Trivia *Dr. Dark Strawberry has a voice actor by Jeremy Irons. *Dr. Dark Strawberry is the antagonist character on Season 6. Category:Black Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Human Category:Adults Category:Fair Category:Tall